


Bring a Spring Upon Her

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Pirate Chloe, Royalty Nadine, Tumblr Prompt, gals kissin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Nadine doesn't want to be here, in this castle filled with other royalty, when she could be home instead. Perhaps a chance encounter with a thief will make things a bit more worthwhile.





	Bring a Spring Upon Her

**Author's Note:**

> Bring a Spring Upon Her: To turn the ship in a different direction  
> Given to me as a trope mash-up prompt! The prompt was Historical/Royal/Criminal and I heard pirate and ran with it.

Nadine sighs and makes a dismissive gesture. The servant before her doesn't protest and makes a quick turn back to the pile of fabric she's been forced to choose from. The servant lays aside the garb and picks up the next piece.

This bit is worse than the last.

Nadine has no interest in this charade. It's all for show. That their nation, her nation, is strong, is beautiful, is dangerous. An ally you want to have.

They don't need this masquerade for that. They've proved it time and time again in the power of their ships, the look of their fleet, and the ability of their army.

But she's been asked to do this at the request of her father. So, for her father, she does this. She'll find something that feels right when she wears it and she will be the princess her father needs her to be.

Ugh. Princess. She doesn't care for that word. It carries with it a sense of fragility that doesn't fit her, has never really fit her.

She'd rather be anywhere but tucked away in a stranger's castle. Her ship, for one, but it's a long way away at home. She'd been sent here on her father's ship as a passenger, rather as a captain. It kept her from going where she wanted-- hunting slavers, maybe. Protecting her nation. Anything but waiting out the next few days until being forced to mingle with other “royalty”. Dukes, duchesses, kings, queens, none of which had ever put in a real day of work in their lives. They have all this power and do so damned little for the people suffering under their rule. Many are more concerned with feathering their own nests or marrying into still more rich or important families.

She's got no interest. She knows her preferences, her father knows her preferences (and doesn't care, bless him), and marriage isn't something she looks forward to. She dreads the day she's asked to marry-- for the kingdom, to continue their prosperity. Do her part in producing an heir.

Feeling fed up, Nadine dismisses the servants from the room. She's got three days more to find what she can wear.

Her mask, thankfully, is already sorted. It's simple. Mostly white, the forehead has a golden half-relief of a flower, not unlike the vygies from her home. It covers everything above her mouth.

Nadine tugs her tunic off and tosses it to the side. She despises the bulky clothes most women of her station wear. Layers and layers that require help from at least one servant. Instead, she's allowed her military uniform more often than not. Her father allows it to show the country’s strength. To show even the women are forces of nature and not to be tampered with.

Many talk about her and her ways, but she doesn’t care.

She rolls her shoulders. The sun is setting, but she could probably go for an evening horseback ride. It’s too dark for falconry. Besides, all her best birds are back home.

Instead of something physical, as she’d like, she’ll grab a book and relax. If she can. This whole place is stifling to her. She can’t wait until she’s allowed to leave. A bunch of white royalty who act like she should be serving them rather than mingling all suffocate her. She detests how they look at her as an oddity.

Her reading material is limited, but something is better than nothing. She can sit by the window and get fresh air as she gets through whichever book she chooses.

A noise comes from outside the open window. Almost like a voice. Someone swearing? Her quarters are rather high up to hear anything but birds. Maybe shouting or loud laughter, but this sounds like a whisper of a curse.

Nadine tenses. Moving slowly and keeping quiet, she gets to the window. Before she can lean out, a hand appears on the sill. She takes two quick steps back and drops into the ready position. A second hand appears beside the first. Each has a gaudy ring or two. One of them is familiar-- a small, ebony elephant’s head with ruby eyes. The tusks are lines with gold. Before Nadine can take in more information, someone hoists themselves into her room and manages to land on their feet before her.

It's a woman. Her long dark hair is barely tied back. On it rests a rather rich looking cavalier, complete with colourful feather. Her garb is that of a man's: red silken shirt to fine trousers. Her boots are that of a worker's but take nothing away from her style.

The woman seems shocked, for just a moment, when she sees Nadine there, but all too quickly she catches herself. She gives a suave grin.

“Terribly nice to meet you, your highness.” She removes her cavalier with a flourish, holds it to her chest, and bows low. “I've heard of the formidable Captain Ross, but how the stories did not tell me of your beauty, I'll never know.” She takes Nadine's hand then and kisses the back of it.

Nadine tugs her hand away, almost offended. “Would you like to explain why you've appeared in my quarters through the window?” They're being civil for the moment, it seems, so Nadine won't jump straight to attacking. She'd rather size up her opponent first if there should be a fight.

The woman stands again. Her grey eyes sparkle as she takes in the sight of Nadine. “Perhaps, dear lady, you may wish to cover up before I explain myself. I've no objection to your state of undress, but I get the feeling you might.”

Nadine realizes she's standing there with her upper half bare but for her underclothes. It had been perfectly fine with her alone in the room. But now…

She grabs her tunic from where she'd tossed it and pulls it back on.

“Explain yourself.”

The dark haired woman gives a little flourish with her hand. “Of course.” She leans against the window sill. How she's so nonchalant, Nadine will never know.

She returns her hat to her head. Some simple necklaces hang around her neck and her wrists each bare a golden bracelet.

“I, dear Captain, am a thief.”

Nadine hadn't expected her to be so blunt.

“Oh, don't give me that look. I'm not stealing from you. Your room was just the easiest open window to reach.” She grins again. “Like I mentioned, I've heard of you. The mighty warrior princess who'd rather be on her ship than speaking to other royalty. No one would dare steal from you so outright.”

Nadine remains quiet and waits for further explanation. A thief, a criminal, has just appeared in her rooms and admitted the fact. The only positive here is that the woman is focusing on her title of Captain, rather than of Princess. It's near refreshing but it doesn't change the fact there's a thief before her.

“Not far from here, there's a lord by the name of Hunton-Blather. I just need to relieve him of a few assets.”

Nadine knows the man. He’s insufferable and treats his people poorly. He’s been bragging for days about jailing “poachers” in “his” woods. Travelers at best, passing through on the roads there, more like.

“No one will get hurt. Hell, fewer people will be hurt if I do this.”

With a level gaze and a sense of composure she’s practiced many times, Nadine nods. “Alright.”

“Alright?” the woman questions.

“I’ve no issue with you taking from that man. But be careful your theft does not make things worse for those under his rule.”

She nods. “I’m no amateur.” She gives Nadine a slow once over before looking at the pile of clothes left on a side table. “Might I inquire as to what seems to be troubling you?”

“Fairly presumptuous for a woman who hasn’t introduced herself.”

“Ah, how rude of me.” Again, she bows low. “Chloe Frazer, at your service. Whatever that may entail.”

Nadine knows the name. That’s why the elephant ring she wore was familiar. It was the figurehead of the well-known ship The Golden Fish. Captain Frazer’s ship.  “The pirate captain?”

Chloe grins wide. “I see my reputation precedes me. All good things I hope?”

Surprisingly, at least some of what Nadine has heard is positive. At least, in regards to a pirate. She’s known as a gentleman pirate, or perhaps gentlewoman, given her gender. She steals, yes, but she’s been known to free slaves, assist those who’ve been shipwrecked, and she never kills those on the ships she captures. There are worse than her, certainly.

Not that Nadine will let her know that.

“I make it a priority to know who I might run into on the sea.”

“Pity we haven’t crossed before now. Women such as yourself are always welcome on my ship.”

Is this her flirting? It’s rare to find a woman so forward given the view on same-sex relations. Though most would think two women could only have a “passionate friendship” rather than be able to make love. Still, Nadine is certain this woman, this pirate captain, is implying something.

She ignores it in favour of asking a question. “How is it that The Golden Fish can dock in a port where so many royals have congregated?”

Chloe scoffs. “I own more than one ship, your highness. Necessary if one wishes to avoid hanging.” Again, she looks at the discarded clothes. “Having a hard time finding something to wear?”

Really, Nadine should be calling for her guards or attempting to apprehend this woman herself. But she doesn’t care to. Maybe she doesn’t understand why, but she has no wish to send this woman to the gallows.

“Ja. I must attend the masquerade.”

“Must? Doesn’t sound like you’re terribly thrilled about it. Isn’t this sort of thing where you might find potential marriage candidates and what not?”

It’s Nadine’s turn to scoff. “Not for me.”

“Hm. Suppose I might relate to that.” She crosses one arm across her front and rests the elbow of her other on it, her hand at her chin. “Though if you didn’t go, many might look more lovely if you’re not there to compare. Should you go, you’ll likely outshine any and every other woman who dares show herself near you.”

Nadine feels the warm rush of blood redden her face. “Quite talkative for a pirate captain, aren’t you?”

“I told you, everyone who speaks of you to me has mentioned all sorts of positive traits-- strong, smart, and the like-- but how they missed on telling of a face like yours, I’ll never know.” Oh so casually, she walks over to the pile of clothes. Picking one up, she gives a soft chuckle. “Though even your face might struggle to redeem this. They make anything these days.”

Nadine frowns. “One of the women here sent it over. Likely to embarrass me.”

“Who?”

She hesitates. She’s not sure what this might mean. “Lady Cecily.”

“Pfft. Have you seen how she dresses? Might not be to embarrass you, but I certainly advise against wearing it.” Chloe looks Nadine over again. “Warm colours, I think, would look best. Or maybe some nice blues?” She lifts another piece, a dress with gold sleeves, and holds it by Nadine. “Ooh, gold would look good on you. Brings out those warm eyes of yours.”

Nadine doesn’t know what to think. A pirate captain, a  _ well known _ pirate captain, is in her room giving her fashion advice. Maybe even trying to help pick an outfit.

She drops the dress back onto the pile. “Hm. Which do you like better, dark blue, or a rosy sort of pink?”

“Uh, either.”

“Come on, choose one.”

“Blue then.”

Chloe eyes her, but this time it’s less as if she’s someone to ravish and more like she’s a doll to dress up. “Hm. I do have some ideas for you, but for now… I should probably get to what I’m here for.”

Nadine makes a choice then. “I can send the guards away so you can take the hall. Or the servant’s passage might work.”

“Thank you, sweet, but I think I’ll take the window.” She sits herself down on the sill. “Nice to meet you, Captain. Hopefully, we cross paths again.” With that, Chloe winks and falls backward out the window. She must catch herself, as Nadine can hear her moving around it and up farther.

She closes the window.

An hour later, Nadine feels as though she’s dreamed the encounter.

* * *

 

It turns out the encounter was not a dream, Nadine realizes the next day. Things have gone missing, and not just in Hunton-Blather’s chambers. Lady Cecily’s jewelry has disappeared and she claims to have witnessed, in her words, “a feminine man with dark hair” making off with it. Apparently, a woman in men’s clothing is beyond her.

And it could’ve been a coincidence, but Nadine returns to her rooms after a long session of horseback riding and finds Chloe Frazer reclined on her couch. She’s got a glass of wine in one hand. She’s still dressed as a man. And she’s even sporting a small sword on her hip.

“Was wondering when you’d get in. Rather dull here. Had to hide from a servant coming in to start the fire.”

Nadine sighs. “Any reason you’re back?” She tired and sweaty and plans to retire early.

“Hard to find good company in these parts, lovey. Besides my own crew, you’re about it. And I spend plenty of time with my crew.” She takes a sip of her wine and Nadine finds herself watching those sultry lips on the edge of the glass. Chloe certainly notices. She grins. “Perhaps you find my company better than the others of your class?”

Nadine won't admit as much, not outright. “Perhaps if you didn't break in and instead called like a standard visitor I might.”

“Oh, but your highness! If I did that, think of the rumors. Some pirate captain asking to see the most beautiful princess this castle has ever held? Scandal.”

“Dress as a woman and you might have better luck.”

“Whether I dress as man or as woman, there would be rumours. They'll talk about anything round these parts.”

Nadine huffs, but steps behind her divider. She needs to change before, well she's not sure before  _ what _ exactly, but she'd rather be out of her riding clothes. It's worse that she's forced to ride side saddle more often than not. Her standard riding clothes-- trousers, like a man's-- had been deemed too scandalous by many in the court, so often she's forced into a dress as well. They’re bulky, hard to get into and out of. She usually has a servant for the second part.

She does her best, but inevitably, she’s half stuck in a restrictive bit of her outfit. She could, possibly, ask Chloe to hide so she could call her servant to help. Otherwise, she has to figure it out on her own.

“Need some help, Captain?”

She turns and sees Chloe leaning on the edge of the divider. Her eyes are focused on Nadine’s face, thankfully.

Nadine narrows her eyes at the intrusion and wonders whether or not she should accept the help.

But then Chloe steps closer. “I can be your lady in waiting. Help you get out of this.”

Nadine is about to correct her on exactly what a lady in waiting does, but then Chloe’s fingers brush the nape of her neck. She works at the knot at the top that Nadine had been having trouble with.

“You’ll have to forgive me. It’s been a while since I helped undress a lady of such high status. I’m out of practice.”

Nadine, despite herself, chuckles. “That was horrible.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Seems to be working in my favour.”

That sobers Nadine a touch. This is the second time Chloe has broken into her rooms. She should have had her tossed out the first time. That's what would have been right. It was the way things were supposed to be.

“You really shouldn't be here,” Nadine murmurs.

A scoff. “I've done many things I shouldn't do. This happens to be a more pleasurable instance.”

“If they find you, you'll be hanged.”

“Hempen halter aside, I like where I am right now. You're interesting. I like interesting.” She tugs a bit at the fabric she's working with. “Why else would I have come back?”

Nadine doesn't understand it. “You stole Lady Cecily's jewelry.” It's not a question.

“I did.”

“Why?”

Chloe shrugs. “She needs to be taught respect.”

“And that will teach her?”

A chuckle. “No, but it will annoy her. I don't have the time to properly teach her. No one has that sort of time.” She hums. “Arms up, dear. We'll get this off you.”

Nadine feels better when she's less restricted. She's got two more layers before she can put on something simpler, but at least she can handle it on her own now.

Despite this, Chloe starts after the next piece of clothing. “No, I doubt that woman will ever show you proper respect, but I had to do something. Couldn't just let her insult you.” She guides Nadine round so they're facing each other.

Nadine feels… she's not sure. She doesn't really understand why Chloe came back. Doesn't understand why Chloe was offended at the insult against her.

“Why not?”

Chloe doesn't answer. Her eyes are resting on Nadine's scar at her throat. She seems lost and one hand moves as if she's going to touch it. There's a moment where Nadine wants her to. Where Nadine craves Chloe's touch, her kiss. To feel those rough, sea-ready hands on her hips. To be taken.

It's a trail of thought she should be avoiding. Chloe is a criminal. And she, she is royalty. She is set to take the throne. There's something unnatural here, surely. This isn't something she should want.

But it seems she's not the only one who wants it. Chloe is only just holding herself back, Nadine is certain. There's not much distance between them; it could easily be closed.

There's the sound of her door opening. “Your Highness?” comes a voice. It's one of Nadine's servants, a young woman she knows by the name of Portia. “There's a message in for you.”

A message, not a messenger.

Nadine takes a deep breath and betrays nothing as she calls back. “Leave it on the table, Portia.” A pause. “I should not need your help tonight. I intend to retire early.”

“Oh, yes, your highness. But I'm not far if you need me.”

The door closes again.

The spell between Nadine and Chloe seems broken now. Chloe has returned to assisting with the next bit of clothing, behind Nadine. She says nothing.

“I should be able to handle it from here,” Nadine says quietly. “I don't need help.”

“What if I  _ want _ to help?”

A sigh. “If you must, then.”

Then, so softly, “Hey, you're the focus here. Do  _ you _ want me to?”

Nadine realizes what Chloe is actually talking about. And part of Nadine wants to say yes. She’s certain Chloe could give her a very good night. She thinks on the urges, the thoughts that had tumbled through her head not moments ago before Portia had unknowingly interrupted. Had the question been asked then, she would've said yes with so little hesitation as to be meaningless. Then, in her moment of weakness, she would've gathered Chloe up in her arms and let whatever she desired happen.

It’s been a long while since she took a woman to bed. And even longer since a woman took her. Chloe shows promise to be the latter.

Logic, though she fears it may be her own cowardice, surfaces. There's a reason she's had no lady visitors. At home, she had servants she could trust with secrets and loyalty that kept people quiet. Here, she has none of that. The only servant to follow her from home had been Portia, and while clever, she couldn't hide everything for Nadine.

No. This couldn't happen. Not right now. Even if Nadine wanted it.

She does. Badly.

“No… Not now.”

Chloe raises an eyebrow, trying to look unaffected. “Not…  _ now _ ?” she emphasizes. “So, perhaps… another time?”

Nadine takes a deep breath and turns to face Chloe. She tries to make her expression as blank as possible. “There’s too much risk when I’m away from home. If you find yourself there once I’m back…”

“Oh, but dear Captain, that’s so long away. Surely we can take the risk. Just once.” Chloe gives her a sultry sort smile. They’re still so terribly close. “Visit my ship. My crew can keep their mouths shut. They’re good men and women.”

“I’m not one for risks, Captain Frazer,” she admits. “Trustworthy crew aside.”

Chloe hums. “Please, call me Chloe. And all right. Well… There’s still a full bottle of wine out there. And I’ve got some time. Let’s sit. Enjoy some wine and each other’s company. Risk-free.”

It’s not risk-free, but Nadine aches for decent company here. And Chloe… there’s something about her, past the obvious that she shares with Nadine. Some wine, almost a nightcap at this point, and Chloe’s company sounds lovely. Like she’s found a kindred spirit in this wolves den. But then, Chloe is the wolf here.

Perhaps she is too, judging by the looks the other royals give her.

“Company sounds just fine.”

“Excellent. Then how about we get you into something you can relax in. Once done, I’ll pour you a glass.”

* * *

 

A day later, Nadine finds the rest of the castle near unbearable after her brief hours of respite.

The fact she gets along better with a pirate captain than she does the other women of her class is… well, she wishes it was a surprise, but it’s not. The captain understands things about her that few others do. From the call of the sea to the preference of women’s company, Nadine had been able to truly be open with the woman.

Now, Nadine is back to being near silent and unwilling to join most conversations. Her thoughts stay on that of her parting with Chloe and the woman’s soft promise that they’ll see each other again. It’d been almost a whisper just before Chloe had excused herself and, as was her way, climbed out the window.

Nadine is no idiot. She’s doubtless been placed on a list of women Chloe wants to bed if only to say she’s been with royalty. But despite this, Nadine finds she doesn’t care. She likes Chloe, even if she isn’t sure why. Even though she knows she shouldn’t.

It won’t matter until after the masquerade. She can suffer through it. It’s only hours until the event and once it’s over, she’s writing a message to her father requesting to come home. Or maybe she’ll just find her own way back. Either way, she doesn’t want to be here anymore.

The outfit she’s decided on is still horrible, but there could be worse.

She heads back to her rooms early, well before she has to get ready. Everything is boring today and she may as well be bored in private rather than around people she can’t stand.

Stepping into her room, she’s immediately occupied.

Laying out on her bed is a handsome dress in dark blue with gold accents. The buttons are shaped like tiny ebony elephant skulls.

Beside it is a note.

Nadine picks it up.

_ So perhaps I stopped in for more than your company the other night. Needed your measurements to get you this. I’m certain it will be stunning on you, and it even has a handy little space for a dagger on the hip, should you need it. Til we meet again. _

It’s signed C. Frazer.

At least she’ll look good in her misery.

Her servants ask no questions on where the dress came from, not even Portia who tends to speak up when she finds something strange.

She’s going to find her own passage home, she’s decided. If there’s promise of seeing Chloe again on top of simply being at home with her own horse and her dogs and the simple fact she won’t be here, it’s worth annoying her father.

The dress fits well, but it’s not as restrictive as the popular styles. She can move in it better than most of her wardrobe, and certainly better than the dress she had originally planned on. It flows beautifully and surprisingly, she actually feels good in it.

It doesn’t keep the masquerade from feeling torturous. She dances a little but then stays on the side simply waiting for it to be over.

Nadine is lonely. It’s something she can admit to herself here among strangers and royalty from other nations. She’s got acquaintances, but the only person she might count a friend is her own servant. It’s sad really.

Perhaps she should have let Captain Frazer into her bed. That regret will follow her until she sees Chloe again.

At home she has friends. Many are military officers, some are her own crew from her ship, but all are her friends. Parties there are actually fun. Here, she can’t enjoy herself amid the strange looks and the uneasiness of any she might try to interact with.

“Might I have this dance?”

Nadine looks up, intending to send the man away, when she sees the mask worn. Most of it looks not unlike the upper half of a human skull, but on either side of where the teeth would be are gold lined tusks, like those of an elephant. At first glance, she might mistake this person for a man, but upon further inspection, this couldn’t be anyone but Chloe.

“Captain Jupiter Jones, at your service.”

She’s disguised herself as a man, binding her breasts and wearing a lovely red suit, not unlike military finery. While she had toned her voice down for the question, she whispers a compliment in her normal voice. “You look stunning.” She offers a hand.

Nadine takes it, but says nothing, allowing herself to be led out to dance. Not until they’ve begun to dance can they talk.

“And here I thought I wouldn’t see you until I got home.”

Chloe grins, grey eyes sparkling behind her mask. “How could I stay away from such woman as yourself?”

Chloe is leading the dance, guiding Nadine over the floor. None nearby can hear them over the music. It’s not quite like those cliche stories say-- she doesn’t feel like she’s floating. There’s no illusion that they’re alone on the floor. But she’s happy. Not something she’s been while away from home.

“So, how handsome a man do you think I make?”

Nadine chuckles. “Very. I’m sure many of the young women here have eyes on you.” She looks away, as if trying to spot any that might be interested in Chloe, but meets her eyes again. “But I prefer you as a woman.”

The dance brings her to a spin, Chloe’s hand on her waist, guiding her through it. “I’m afraid if you’d like to keep dancing, I’ll have to appear a man.”

“And if I don’t want to dance?”

“Alas, there’s to much company around for us to do more.”

“A pity.”

Chloe chuckles. “I believe I gave you an opportunity for more when we were alone last. Too risky, my dear, don’t forget.”

“Perhaps. But it didn’t mean I didn’t want more.”

The first song ends and the next dance starts. They continue on.

“I’d give you anything you don’t already have, should you give me the chance. Myself included, dear lady.”

Chloe is close. The only things keeping her back are the tusks on her mask and the people around her. Nadine finds herself wishing to be out of sight so she might at least kiss this woman before her.

Nadine has found herself trapped in the arms of a woman she wants more of, wants all of, with sweet nothings being whispered in her ear. It’s near torture knowing they can’t do anything more.

She wants to do more.

Eventually, Chloe is asked to dance by a young lady from the court. Nadine allows it and steps away, feeling Chloe’s eyes on her as she goes. It’s just as well. Nadine feels as though she’s boiling in the heat of the room, though she hadn’t noticed it while dancing.

She fans herself as she heads for the doors. This night has found her in a much better mood than she ever expected. She doesn’t care to think on how Chloe is able to turn her mood towards the better so simply.

“Do you need anything, your highness?”

The question comes from Portia, who’s found her in the crowd.

“No, thank you. Not more than air, and I can reach the garden on my own.”

Portia steps back, allowing her by.

The night is cool. Most seem to have stayed inside, so Nadine is alone among the hedges and flowers. As is popular, there’s a small hedge maze. She steps in and wanders until she finds the fountain she tends to spend time near. It gives her privacy from the others in the castle and the peace and quiet that’s hard to find here.

She finds a seat on one of the benches there.

It’s some time before she’s joined.

Chloe finally makes her way around the corner and spots her. “There you are. As soon as you were gone, those women surrounded like wolves. I’m lucky I wasn’t torn to bits.”

Nadine chuckles. “Jupiter Jones is a handsome man with some amount of mystery. What woman could resist?”

“All of them, should they know I’m truly Chloe Frazer.” She sits beside Nadine. “Though, perhaps I might be lucky if that were the case. None are quite as lovely as you.”

Nadine flushes but smiles. “You keep saying that, Captain Frazer, and I might think you want something from me.”

“Oh, you already know I do. Why would I hide it?” She tugs her mask off and sets it aside. “And please, call me Chloe.”

Nadine hums. “Chloe.”

She’s greeted by a shark-like grin. “That’s much better.”

Slowly, Chloe reaches forward and undoes the ties keeping Nadine’s mask on. It falls away and joins Chloe’s mask to the side. “You know, I didn’t intend to stay in port more than a night.” She caresses the side of Nadine’s face, tracing over her cheekbone and then, so slowly, to her lips. “But I ran into someone who… was worth staying for.”

“Oh? You should introduce her to me,” Nadine jokes.

Chloe laughs low. “Oh, you’ve certainly met her. Long before I did. A beautiful princess with dark skin, covered in freckles, and most definitely worth more than the whole rest of them combined.”

“High praise from a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“I’m certain you’re in that same boat, my dear princess. You’ve your own reputation, you know. Slavers avoid the waters near your nation to avoid you.”

“Good.”

“Speaking of ships,” Chloe says, changing topics. “My crew is anxious to leave. The tide will change in the morning and my ship has to take it. There are military types in the area and…”

“You’re leaving,” Nadine murmurs. The wind feels like it’s been taken out of her. She doesn’t understand why. Three hours ago, she’d thought Chloe had already left.

“Yes, but… Well, I’ve got an offer for you, should you like it.” Chloe brings her thumb back over Nadine’s lips, seemingly lost in thought, but then she takes a deep breath. “The masquerade will be over soon. You’ve done as you’ve promised and attended. If you want to leave… My ship is yours. As long as you’d like to be aboard, whether it’s only until home or longer. I’ll give you passage.”

It’s then that Nadine kisses her. She pushes close and steals the woman’s breath as quickly as she can. It starts near innocently and quickly grows hot, Nadine clutching at Chloe’s clothes and pulling her ever closer all while Chloe does her best to get her hands on any bit of Nadine’s skin.

When they pull away, Chloe is dazed and grinning. “Is that a yes? Felt like a yes.”

“I already had plans to arrange passage. The fact I can do so on your ship makes things easier. Better.”

Now this, just maybe, could be her floating. It makes no sense. She met this woman four days ago. But she’s happy and hopeful and willing to board Chloe’s ship for the months it will take to travel home. Maybe for longer.

“I may even have room in the captain’s cabin.  _ My  _ cabin,” Chloe offers. “I mean, you are a princess. You’re supposed to get the best possible conditions, no?”

“As long as I can stay in there with you, I can stand it.”

“So you’ll come with me?”

“Yes. I’ll have Portia start packing right away.”

Chloe grins again. “That woman of yours knows too much. I asked her where you’d gone and she gave me this look like she knew I was a woman, and told me where to find you.”

“She’s a good woman. Came with me from home.”

“She’s welcome on the ship to come back with us.” Chloe kisses her again. “Do you need help getting there?”

Nadine thinks on it. “As long as I can get a horse, I’ll be fine. What’s your ship name?”

“The Swift Return.”

“I’ll be there before you leave in the morning.”

Again, they kiss.

“You know this is a risk, right?” Chloe murmurs low, lips not far from Nadine’s ear as they have their cheeks pressed together. “The very reason we didn’t do anything before now?”

“I’ve realized this one is worth it.”

Nadine can feel the smile on Chloe’s face. “Yeah?”

“Ja. You make it that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got one more Chlodine prompt on my list, angsty stuff, and a Far Cry 5 one (I have over forty fics up on here now, wow). After that, I'll probably work on either a sequel to Ms. Steal Your Girl or an actual pirate AU that I've been thinking on. I've got a few paragraphs of the sequel written...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
